


Comings and Goings

by thewightknight



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Poly, F/F, F/M, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Ever since Wakanda revealed itself to the world it seems they're never home anymore.





	Comings and Goings

Nakia counted six new toys in Shuri’s lab as she made her way down the ramp, and she shook her head, smiling.

“Welcome back!” Shuri called out, not looking up from her sand table, fingers flying over her virtual tablet. “Where’s that fool husband of yours? I thought he was coming home with you.”

“That fool brother of yours brought Thor and Stark back with him. They’re still hashing out that deal for a world-wide clean energy program.”

“Stark. Hmph. Has he caught up yet?”

“He says he has.”

“Keep dreaming, colonizer.”

“You going to dazzle them with your brilliance again?”

“Probably.”

“That’s my girl.” Nakia raised her hand and Shuri obliged her with a high five. Shiri’s smirk grew even more wicked as she made a point of looking over Nakia’s shoulder.

“Where’s Okoye? Knocking sense into a few thick heads?”

“Maybe. She headed out to the border as soon as we got back.” 

“Ooooh. Has she forgiven him yet?”

“What do you think?”

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

T’Challa, Thor, and Stark had settled in for the long haul. She almost succumbed to the urge to send M’Baku in, but wisdom prevailed and she opted for a change of scenery instead.

She found Okoye by the rhino pen, scratching under one of the beasts’ chins. W’Kabi stood next to her, leaning against the split rail, a careful distance kept between them.

“I used to joke you loved him more than me. Nowadays I’m not sure if it’s a joke,” she heard him say, and she slowed her approach, not wanting to intrude.  The rhino snorted in protest when Okoye’s hand stilled. W’Kabi said something else, too low for his words to carry, and Okoye shook her head, but she could see the smile that tugged at the corners of Okoye’s mouth. She debated turning around but before she could come to a decision W’Kabi saw her. He nodded to her and left without saying anything more and she took his place besides Okoye.

“We’ve been away too long,” Okoye said, giving her a sidewise glance of disapproval.

“You know how these things go.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“We’re home now.”

“But for long? You’ll be off to your next conference or opening again soon.”

“I’ve never been one for standing still.”

Okoye snorted, favoring her with another look, half fond, half exasperated.

“Oh, so you’ve noticed?”

“It may have come to my attention.”

The rhino wandered away when he came to the conclusion that no more scratches were forthcoming. They stood together after that, saying nothing, letting the sounds of the village wash over them.

“You don’t miss this in all your travels?” Okoye asked, breaking their silence at last.

“Of course I do. Why do you think I always return?”

“Ah.”

More silence, fell, comfortable as always. The distance between them closed without either of them seeming to move, until they stood shoulder to shoulder, leaning against each other.

“I brought some of that chocolate home with me,” Nakia said eventually.

“Decadent.”

“With the raspberries.”

“You are away too much. Becoming corrupted.”

“Well, if that's how you feel about it, I guess I’ll have to eat it all myself.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Nakia laughed, and Okoye shook her head.

“Come. We should get back.”

“We are back,” Nakia said, just to see if Okoye would smile.

“We are indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
